


Feel Better

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He just kept on losing to Park Chanyeol.





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> so my phons hates me and wlnt let me do anything lmao so i can only do ALREADY EXISTING TAGS fuck you phone but ig that keeps the element of ~surprise~ so stay on ylur toes boiz cuz irs a dOOZY
> 
> this is unhealthy and im not calling it otherwise bc jongdae def sjluld not be doing it but like take this as a warning
> 
> dont take advantage of people who love you bc someone you love hurt you my boiz
> 
> issa not gouda

Jongdae furiously wiped at the tears falling down his face for the nth time. He tried his best to calm the violent sobs that plagues his being, but it was fruitless. He just kept losing to Park Chanyeol. Couldn't he just have one thing? One person? No. Why would he? Chanyeol was literally better than him in every way.

Why would Baekhyun want something like Jongdae? Chanyeol had surpassed him as the role of the love interest, the most impressive singer to Baekhyun, and even his best friend. He had known Baekhyun way longer than Chanyeol had, but of course he was never good enough.

Even his Jongdeok had stopped calling him, because he was  _married_ , he couldn't afford to take care of his little brother forever. But, back to the crying. Jongdae was tired. He was tired physically, mentally. Tired of himself. Of Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. Mostly Chanyeol. Stupid, perfect Chanyeol.

He had been heartbroken, when Baekhyun had excitedly announced he and the tall man were dating. Apparently he wanted to tell Jongdae first. That was what hurt the most. He was so painfully oblivious of others and their emotions, but it was okay. He loved Baekhyun, whether the elder knew that or not. But, Jongdae had gotten lost in his thoughts, and failed to notice Kyungsoo next to him on the stairs.

"I know you love him," of course Kyungsoo knew. Jongdae had probably told him, once, during his drunken rantings. "And I'm so sorry. What he's doing to you is terrible, and I wish I could help you. At all." and oh,  _god._ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was just the same as him. But, luckily for him, Jongdae wasn't stupid, not like Baekhyun. He wiped his face on his sleeve, turning to the boy that sat beside him. "You can. For a bit." Kyungsoo faced him, and he leaned forward, stopping just before their lips touched. He was searching for permission on that pretty face, and he found hesitance, the thick eyebrows knitted, eyes closed tight.

"Are you going to kiss me, or am I thinking too positively?"

And he finally did it, and they kissed, right there on the stairs of his apartment. And he  _liked_ it. He liked it  _a lot._ It let him forget. "Don't think." he whispered. "Just feel me." he brought Kyungsoo's hand to his heart. "Do you feel it? It's pounding."

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly. "Jongdae..." but, he let Jongdae take him, inside, of course. They weren't so shameless as to do something like that in public.

Kyungsoo cried afterward, when he was showering. He was not quiet, though, and let himself be fooled for a moment, that Jongdae truly felt something for him, when his friend kissed the tears away, holding him until the water was cold, and they didn't even shower.

And maybe Jongdae would, eventually. But he didn't, not then. Kyungsoo knew that, and accepted it. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk im dramaric and annoying enjoy this 


End file.
